


Blood Lust

by Jeydon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampire Stiles, Vampires, Wolf Pack, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeydon/pseuds/Jeydon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf AU: There’s a group of vampires in Beacon Hills. No one knows they’re there until it’s too late. They kidnap Stiles; The leader of the vamp group wants to get back at Derek Hale for murdering his mate. Vampires mate for life - Because his mate is dead, he lusts for payback on the thing that killed her; Derek. They choose Stiles because it’s no secret that the Alpha cares deeply for the teenage boy. When they kidnap Stiles they plan to kill him but one of the vamps informs the leader that it would be even better to turn him into one of them seeing as Derek hates Vampires more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles’ head swings upwards all at once, causing the chains around his wrists and ankles to pull tightly. He almost yells out in pain but he silences himself before he can because he remembers what happened. He was leaving Scott’s house after a late night of playing video games when someone grabbed him from behind before he could get into his jeep. He never saw their faces, there were several of them though. They moved too fast - almost supernaturally fast. He had been pushed and shoved into a car and after that - well, that’s all he remembered. “They must have knocked me out,” he whispers to himself, although his head isn’t hurting at all, “Or maybe they erased my memory. Who am I? I’m Stiles. I live in Beacon Hills. No, that can’t be it.” He mumbles, as quietly as he can to make sure no one hears that he’s awake.

  
He sighs, he’s already bored and it doesn’t help that he forgot to take his medication before he went over to Scott’s house. He can’t stand being stuck in this small room with nothing to do and no one to talk to. He could actually go insane if his kidnappers left him alone much longer - not that their company would be any better. Memories of the action movies he’s seen fill his mind - kidnappers torturing the person they captured by carving and slicing into their skin with fancy weapons. He shivers and shakes his head, trying to forget about the weapons he knows might be used on him.

  
He’s just about to start humming one of the catchy songs he heard on the radio when he hears a voice, at first he thinks the voice is in his head, maybe he’s starting to go mad, but he quickly realizes it’s coming from right outside of the strange room he’s chained up in.

  
“Do you think he’s still sleeping?” one voice asks.

  
There’s a laugh, then another voice,this time female, “No one sleeps that long, not even a teenage boy.”

  
“Then what are we waiting for?” A third voice asks, this one much louder and more masculine than the others, “Let’s kill him already.”

  
Stiles lets out a whimper at that man’s words, he wonders if they will kill him quickly or make it painful. He prays to god that it’s fast and painless, but he knows it won’t be.

  
“Slow down, Damon,” One of them says, clearly speaking to the man who wants to kill Stiles, “You can do worse than that,” there’s a long pause and Stiles almost wants to punch the guy himself for being so dramatic, “Turn him into what Derek hates more than anything.”

  
“You want me to turn him?” Damon asks, Stiles decides that this man is the leader of the group, “Have you seen the kid? He’s not worthy of the bite!” He’s shouting, as if he’s offended that the younger guy even mentioned the idea.

  
Stiles swallows, The bite? Was there another pack of werewolves in Beacon Hills? Were they planning to turn him into a werewolf and force him to join their pack? “Oh god,” Stiles whispers, he tugs on the chains around his wrists as hard as he can, but of course the attempt is worthless. He’s stuck and all he can do is wait until his kidnappers decide what to do with him.

  
He begins to wonder if anyone has even noticed he’s missing. He tells himself that Scott noticed and told Derek and Derek is having his pack help them search for Stiles. He imagines them showing up to rescue him any second now. He does such a good job at convincing himself that his friends will rescue him that when the door swings open he’s actually a bit hopeful that the people walking in will have familiar faces and a plan to get him out of here with out his kidnappers noticing - of course he’s wrong.

  
The three people walking in don’t have puppy dog eyes and a weird shaped chin like Scott, they don’t have Derek’s grumpy face, or Lydia’s strawberry blond hair, they look nothing like any of Stiles’ friends. Stiles has the urge to curl up on the ground and cover as much of his body with his arms as he can - but he knows he can’t, he’s chained up. The bodies that belong to the voices he heard are incredibly muscular - they must work out all the time. Stiles comes to the conclusion that they’re capable of killing him by just punching him in the face.

  
He keeps his eyes on the woman after looking at all three of them, deciding that she is the least threatening out of all of them. “What are you going to do to me?” he asks, before they can do or say anything.

  
“Oh, look at the poor thing.” The woman says, pouting out her lips and petting him on the head like a puppy, “He doesn’t even know why we’re doing this to him.” She giggles, but it’s more creepy than adorable.

  
“Since you seem so fascinated by him, why don’t you bite him?” The leader, Damon, asks, gesturing towards Stiles and taking a few steps back as if he was offering the rest of his food to her.

  
Stiles starts to imagine what being a werewolf is like, he has thought about it a couple times in the past but he never really thought he’d be one. Turning into a wolf once a month must be awfully annoying - what if he had plans on the night of the full moon? Was growing hair itchy? How sharp would his claws be?

  
“I would but I don’t think I’d be able to stop, he looks too tasty.” She says, licking her lips. Stiles spots fangs when she grins widely at him. He opens his mouth but he’s too shocked to speak. Wolves have fangs, he knows that. But they don’t look like that! Wolves don’t enjoy drinking blood - that’s vampires!

  
“What are you?” Stiles chokes out, he stares up at the girl, both scared and amazed. “You’re a werewolf, right?” he asks, hoping that she will say ‘no duh’ and make him feel like an idiot.

  
She looks offended by his question, “No way, I’m not one of those horrid creatures. I don’t smell like a dog, do I?” She begins yelling at him, and Stiles decides ‘what are you’ is a question you should never ask a woman.

  
Damon grabs her shoulder, pulling her back. “Daniel, will you please take her out of the room? I think she’s a bit upset.” He tells the younger guy, who seems to be Stiles’ age but if his kidnappers are vampires then who knows how old he really is.

  
Daniel stares at Stiles and Stiles stares back at him, he’s not sure what to say or if he should even say anything. “I’ll take care of him, don’t worry.” The leader tells him, Stiles watches as Daniel walks out of the room, pulling the girl along with him.

  
Damon grabs a hold of the chains then, pulling them off with ease. Stiles stares at him with wide eyes, “What are you doing?” he asks, shaking his hands to get the circulation back into them. “I thought you were going to kill me.” He says, trying to catch the strange man’s eyes.

  
“Daniel was right, killing you wouldn’t be enough punishment. Derek needs to suffer, and the only way to make him suffer is to force him to see someone he cares about in pain.” He explains to Stiles, with a far away look in his eyes as if he was remembering a memory.

  
The man looks at him then, “Have you ever heard of vampires, Stiles?” he asks, tilting his head to the side as he waits for Stiles to answer.

  
Stiles nods, “Yeah, sure. In movies and books. Everyone’s seen Twilight.” He shrugs, thankful that he’s not being chained down now.

  
The man laughs and reaches out for him, taking hold of Stiles’ head, “Don’t worry, we won’t let you burn in the sun.” He mumbles, against Stiles’ neck. For a second Stiles thinks the man is going to kiss his neck but when he catches a glance at the man’s mouth he notices that there aren’t lips against his neck - there’s fangs.

  
He feels the sharp pain of something biting into his neck, a few drops of blood trickling down, and then right before he’s about to give into the dizziness, there’s blood being forced into his mouth; he swallows it because he has no other option.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles wakes to the sound of dripping; drops of something are falling not far from him so softly that he’s surprised he can hear the noise. He forces his eyes open and immediately focuses on the cause of the noise - a body lying on a table, blood dripping from its neck. He swallows, trying to ignore the thoughts inside his head that are telling him he needs to get closer to the body, to drink the blood while it’s still fresh. He licks his lips, he can control himself and stay where he is but he can’t stop the vivid visions that fill his head with every second that passes by.

He imagines himself with fangs, sucking the body dry then licking the blood up that had already dripped onto the floor because something so precious should never be wasted. He lets out a pathetic whimper, wanting so badly to do just that. He sits up on the concert floor with one swift movement but before he can even think about getting to his feet, a man stands in front of him. He looks up at the man and winces when he recognizes him; his kidnapper, his killer, a vampire. His eyes widen as the memories of the night before finally fill his thoughts; he had been so distracted by the blood that he never even thought about _why_ he craved it or _what_ had happened.

"You-" he stutters a bit, "You bit me. I should be dead." He’s stating the obvious, but is he even alive? He has seen enough vampire movies to know how you become a vampire but he refuses to believe that’s what happened. He has been part of the supernatural world ever since his best friend got bit by a werewolf but he never even imagined vampires existed.

Damon, looking even more amused with him than he was the night before, grabs Stiles by his shoulders and pulls him to his feet before roughly shoving him towards the man whose blood is still dripping onto the floor. Stiles takes in a big breath of unnecessary air which only makes things a million times worse; the smell of the blood makes him giddy, his feet take steps closer to the body without his consent.

"You turned me," Stiles admits what he has been trying to deny in order to distract himself from the blood, "I'm a blood sucking vampire now? Come on, man!" he exclaims, forcing his feet to stop moving, "I was supposed to get attractive with age but now I'll always be a teenager!" he jokes, he never fails to find a way to joke about everything even if what’s happening seems to be a scene out of his worst nightmare.

"Stiles," Damon says, his voice no longer sounding amused, "Drink or you'll die."

Stiles chuckles at that, even though it isn’t anywhere near funny, "This is _fucking_ fantastic, man." Stiles says sarcastically, "This is going to be disgusting." he mumbles seriously once he’s reached the table with the dead man lying on it, he picks up the man's head, feeling a bit dizzy with the overwhelming lust to drink the innocent man's blood.

Damon says something like, 'You’ll love it' but Stiles is too preoccupied to continue the conversation. He moves his head closer to the man’s neck and lets go of the last bit of conscience he has. His fangs are out before he even has the man up in his arms, he holds the man carefully as if he’s a newborn child and drinks from him unable to stop because the blood is like a drug; he needs more and he won’t stop until the man is empty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize this was an incredibly short chapter but the next one will be much longer. Derek will be in the next chapter and let's just say he's not going to be happy about what happened to Stiles.


End file.
